totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ronnie
Ronnie, labelled The Captivating Friend, was a camper on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise as a member of the Crazy Rabbits. Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise Audition Photo Trivia *Her design is based of Marlow from 6teen. *Cavi74 made her. *Total Drama Cutthroat was her first fan-fiction. *She works at the Zoo. *Her mom is French and her dad is Itailian but she was born in America. (making her an European-American) *She has a very little french accent from being around her French family a lot in France when she was little Gallery Ronnie swimsuit.png|Ronnie's Swimsuit Ronnie PJ's.png|Ronnie's Pj's First Impressions Alex- He seems nice. I know him from another show. Alice- I wish I could have became friends with her more. Ari- Ummm she need to boost her cofidence but she seems nice. Arturo- He's really good for Mariah. He seems really nice. Cassie- She's pretty. Chad- He seems cool I could become friends with him. Christina- She seems friendly Colt- Um... no comment Dan- Seems nice Destiny- no comment Dex- He's a good friend. Also...... never mind Ellie- I need to get to know her Emma- I've seen her on TV. I love her personality! Erick- He seems sneaky. Hilary- She's pretty and a good friend. Ireland- She seems awesome fun. Jonna- I know her already. She is so fun to hang with Kylie- Same as like Ireland :) Lauren: An awesome friend! Oh and pretty Linda- Mean Malik - I love him! He's my bro. Mallory- Good friend and super nice. Mariah- Very good friend. She's like a sister Monique- She seems cool Nick- Good friend but him and Lauren like just need to date and get it over with. Shawn- Rappers are awesome! Skyler- She seems mean and kinda... you know... risque Taylor- She's friendly and very pretty. Trevor- He's funny and adorable in a friendly way. Justine- Ugh she's kinda bitchy. CJ- He's muscular, hot, and nice. When he said I'm hot it made me feel really good. But last time I dated a hot muscular guy he cheated on me. But if it doesn't work out with my crush I may go fro CJ but It could get me voted off for dating the host, that's my age! Interview Are you excited about the show? Ronnie: Um kinda. A lot of my friends are on here but some of my enemies too. Who do you have a crush on? Ronnie: I somewhat like this guy I'm friends with. Are you afraid of having new hosts? Ronnie: A little. Justine and Cj could be worse than Chris How will you spend your time? Ronnie:Hanging with friends, singing, having fun, and cheerleading Who do you want to become friends with? Ronnie: Pretty much everyone How will you play the game? Ronnie: Same way I always do; be nice and friendly. How will you use your money if you win? Ronnie: Donate to charity. Are you satisfied with your teammates? Ronnie: Everyone but Destiny! What's your favorite type of music? What types of singers? Ronnie: Pop and rock. Katy Perry, Avril Lavigne, Bruno Mars, and Evanescence Your favorite movie? Color? Ronnie: Um I don't watch much movies. Purple What do you want to be when you grow up? An actress